The present invention is directed to object restraining arts. It finds particular application to a retractable cargo restraint system which is portable and connectable to an E-track mounted within a vehicle and will be described with particular reference thereto. Of course, it is to be appreciated that the invention will also find application for restraining other types of objects such as being mounted to a gurney to secure a patient lying thereon.
Typical cargo restraining systems include belts, ropes, cables or the like which are tied down or fastened at both ends while the cargo is strapped down or tied. However, long belts, cables and the like are difficult to work with since they may tangle, and when not in use, they are thrown on the floor of the vehicle. A pile of belts on a vehicle floor takes up valuable space and may potentially be a safety hazard for people walking along the floor. Other systems include a base mounted to the inside of the vehicle or along its sides which contain a wound belt that is pulled out when in use and returned to the base when not in use. These mounted restraining systems are limited because cargo must be positioned according to the location of the mounted restraining system. In an effort to alleviate this problem, vehicles are equipped with a multiple number of mounted restraining systems such that every location in the vehicle is accessible by the belts. Accordingly, increasing the number of mounted restraining belts naturally increases the cost and also reduces the useable space of the vehicle.
The present invention provides a new and improved retractable cargo restraining assembly which overcomes the above-referenced problems and others.